DMRP-04裁 The Rise of Master Dragon!! ~Judgment for Justice~
ジョー!! マスター･ドラゴン!! ~ ノ キ~ |Translation = The Rise of Master Dragon!! ~Judgment for Justice~ |Gallery = DMRP-04裁 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmrp04s |Release = December 16, 2017 |Next = DMRP-04魔 The Rise of Master Dolszak!! ~Demon Phoenix of Moonless Night~ |Previous = DMRP-03 Feeling Joejoe Meraventure!! |Block = Duel Masters }} The Rise of Master Dragon!! ~Judgment for Justice~ is the 4th DMRP booster pack in the OCG. It has a "Darkness" counterpart, DMRP-04魔 The Rise of Master Dolszak!! ~Demon Phoenix of Moonless Night~. Details Set Breakdown *This set features 105 new cards, including; **1 Master DG Rare **1 Master Card **10 Super Rares **10 Very Rares **18 Rares **28 Uncommons **37 Commons Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Dragon Double Breaker *Kizuna Comp abilities.) : }} Races This set introduces the following races; *'Zero' **Master DG *'Light' **Master Dragon **Sabakist Contents Master Dragon Card ' *MD1/MD1 Kirazeus Savark ' *M1/M1 Savark DG *S1/S10 Final Heikkie *S2/S10 Lulu, Messenger of the Sun *S3/S10 Cogiliza, Great Magician *S4/S10 Intellieiru, Greatest Academy *S5/S10 Alan Clemen *S6/S10 Sasorimukade, Asura *S7/S10 Omegattai Sandaioh *S8/S10 Chain Maximum *S9/S10 Birdriant *S10/S10 Sieg Nachtfalter *1/93 Soten, Messenger of Transcendence *2/93 Condemning Thunder's Judgment *3/93 Shikigoi, the Wasteful One *4/93 Sonic IV One *5/93 Frederic Shoin *6/93 Bibim, Misfortune Demon 04 *7/93 Rush Attack Wild *8/93 Nikujiru Busher *9/93 Mastika Panzer *10/93 Daikong *11/93 Rajikon Boy *12/93 Tsudoino Sabato *13/93 Tako, Entanglement of Footsteps *14/93 Fifth, Dragon Armored *15/93 Violent Wheel's Judgment *16/93 Sakekkura, Pearl Releaser *17/93 Shinkaigangan *18/93 Togeganil, Miracle Whirlwind *19/93 Connecticut Yankee *20/93 Zus, Misfortune Demon 14 *21/93 Gwellotto Round *22/93 Rush, Raccoon Tank *23/93 Halloway *24/93 Bang Bongo Dongo *25/93 Gedoride, Gatsun Warrior *26/93 Onion Ring *27/93 Mushimutama *28/93 Suzuran, Rebirth Faerie *29/93 Bruna, Strange Stone *30/93 Sunrose, Strange Stone *31/93 Setsunano Sabato *32/93 Shine, Blue Defense Silver *33/93 Life Wing's Judgment *34/93 Christina Fall *35/93 Majugai, Shell Beast *36/93 Kujihouse, Southern Villa *37/93 Pernore, Stored Magic *38/93 Wakamecha, Eternal Girl *39/93 King Shark, Unparalleled Pirate Ship *40/93 Arakure, Misfortune Demon 23 *41/93 Ramp, Medical Device *42/93 Vernhard Velte *43/93 Diabra Ring *44/93 Magic Tool from the Darkness *45/93 Rush Churis *46/93 Judge Churis *47/93 Garanga, Shoot Tank *48/93 Jump Churis *49/93 Santacrossk *50/93 Yattare Sochou *51/93 Final Bad Bomber *52/93 Birdurian *53/93 Cottsuna *54/93 Juicedas Tank *55/93 Zekuzemi *56/93 Yogi Vegetariver *57/93 Hazure Ponnosuke *58/93 Meteora, Strange Stone *59/93 Yuupin, Reliance of Colours *60/93 Samunida, Green Knowledge Silver *61/93 Rinneno Sabato *62/93 Grin, Strange Stone *63/93 Razenki, the Explorer *64/93 Kasringa Maser *65/93 Manbobo, Sauntering Priest *66/93 Tarusupa, Dragon Armored *67/93 Scissor Love *68/93 Makiga, Shell Beast *69/93 Takkara, Shell Beast *70/93 Ligit, Shell Beast *71/93 Octoba's Magical Lecture of Relativity *72/93 Absord, Dragon Armored *73/93 Dosh, Misfortune Demon 43 *74/93 Jibatts, the Hidden Darkness *75/93 Lever, Arsonist Doctor *76/93 Hormone, Bone Drip Doctor *77/93 Killy, Misfortune Demon 38 *78/93 Derevaffe Regen *79/93 Chicken Tatta *80/93 Rayburn, Dragon Armored *81/93 Mister Sbater *82/93 Bugle Puzzle *83/93 Nakko Churis *84/93 Pontiac, Firestarter *85/93 Oshakanakun *86/93 Baddog Press *87/93 Rugalugogo, Dragon Armored *88/93 Bogobogou *89/93 Kirin Twain, Jungle Adventurer *90/93 Tomaton *91/93 Imomoshi *92/93 Dohatsu Arm *93/93 Decroid Decno Cycles Super Shield Trigger (A cycle of creatures that have the Super Shield Trigger ability.) * — Rajikon Boy * — Fifth, Dragon Armored * — Togeganil, Miracle Whirlwind * — Zus, Misfortune Demon 14 * — Gedoride, Gatsun Warrior * — Mushimutama dmrp4裁-11.jpg|Rajikon Boy dmrp4裁-14.jpg|Fifth, Dragon Armored dmrp4裁-18.jpg|Togeganil, Miracle Whirlwind dmrp4裁-20.jpg|Zus, Misfortune Demon 14 dmrp4裁-25.jpg|Gedoride, Gatsun Warrior dmrp4裁-27.jpg|Mushimutama Alternative Cost Spells (A cycle of spells that have an alternate cost that can be paid.) * — King Shark, Unparalleled Pirate Ship * — Gwellotto Round * — Yogi Vegetariver dmrp4裁-39.jpg|King Shark, Unparalleled Pirate Ship dmrp4裁-21.jpg|Gwellotto Round dmrp4裁-56.jpg|Yogi Vegetariver Tapped Creature Trigger (A cycle of creatures that have an ability that activates when they are tapped.) * — Sunrose, Strange Stone * — Takkara, Shell Beast * — Dosh, Misfortune Demon 43 * — Mister Sbater * — Imomoshi dmrp4裁-30.jpg|Sunrose, Strange Stone dmrp4裁-69.jpg|Takkara, Shell Beast dmrp4裁-73.jpg|Dosh, Misfortune Demon 43 dmrp4裁-81.jpg|Mister Sbater dmrp4裁-91.jpg|Imomoshi Kizuna Shield Trigger (A cycle of creatures that have Kizuna and Shield Trigger.) * — Shine, Blue Defense Silver * — Kujihouse, Southern Villa * — Ramp, Medical Device * — Judge Churis * — Cottsuna dmrp4裁-32.jpg|Shine, Blue Defense Silver dmrp4裁-36.jpg|Kujihouse, Southern Villa dmrp4裁-41.jpg|Ramp, Medical Device dmrp4裁-46.jpg|Judge Churis dmrp4裁-53.jpg|Cottsuna Kizuna Comp (A cycle of Neo Creatures that have the Kizuna Comp ability.) * — Soten, Messenger of Transcendence * — Cogiliza, Great Magician * — Alan Clemen * — Rush Attack Wild * — Birdriant dmrp4裁-1.jpg|Soten, Messenger of Transcendence dmrp4裁-s3.jpg|Cogiliza, Great Magician dmrp4裁-s5.jpg|Alan Clemen dmrp4裁-7.jpg|Rush Attack Wild dmrp4裁-s9.jpg|Birdriant Dragon Guild Shield Trigger (A cycle of creatures that have the Dragon Guild race and a Shield Trigger ability.) * — Fifth, Dragon Armored * — Tarusupa, Dragon Armored * — Absord, Dragon Armored * — Rayburn, Dragon Armored * — Rugalugogo, Dragon Armored dmrp4裁-14.jpg|Fifth, Dragon Armored dmrp4裁-66.jpg|Tarusupa, Dragon Armored dmrp4裁-72.jpg|Absord, Dragon Armored dmrp4裁-80.jpg|Rayburn, Dragon Armored dmrp4裁-87.jpg|Rugalugogo, Dragon Armored Under Neo Creatures (A cycle of Creatures that can go underneath a Neo Creature when they would be destroyed.) * — Samunida, Green Knowledge Silver * — Ligit, Shell Beast * — Hormone, Bone Drip Doctor * — Nakko Churis * — Tomaton dmrp4裁-14.jpg|Samunida, Green Knowledge Silver dmrp4裁-66.jpg|Ligit, Shell Beast dmrp4裁-72.jpg|Hormone, Bone Drip Doctor dmrp4裁-80.jpg|Nakko Churis dmrp4裁-87.jpg|Tomaton Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs